The Eyes
by prongsnotbambi
Summary: One shot of what made James fall in love with Lily...


For a while I didn't know what first attracted me to the red headed enigma that is Lily Evans. At first, I thought it was the hair, the mane of crimson that ran down her back and shimmered in the sun. But then I thought it was the eyes, the bright emerald eyes that regularly pierced me when she was yelling at me that were so unique and always so bright.

Now, however, I know exactly why I love Lily Evans so much. When we first met she instantly hated me, for how I was a complete and utter prat to her and her friend Snivellus. I don't regret how I was to Snivellus now I did for a time but not now, how he looked at Lily sickened me and with him becoming a Death Eater I'm very glad I managed to create a wedge between the two that I belief saved her.

It sounds arrogant and big-headed I know, but its how I was – and I guess, still am, I'm better but I'm still partly the toe-rag that incensed Lily so. But when Lily rejected me when we met on the Hogwarts Express I was fascinated, intrigued by the angry girl who hated me already. Even Sirius didn't and we were supposed to hate each other and be at each others throats – the Potter and the Black! I can simply say I obsessed over her from the very moment she left that carriage; I couldn't get my head around her!

It's not weird obsessing over Lily, anyone who meets her wants to know her, be loved by her, but I finally figured out why I love her so much. She's true to who she is. Not like the girls who Sirius used to hook up with who pretended to be someone else to impress him, though no one can really impress Sirius like a certain someone, though the git will never admit it. But she's loyal, fiery, sweet, kind, smart, beautiful…

I love Lily Evans because she could love so much more that anyone else I have ever met or will ever meet.

I didn't change for her, I became myself for her. For seven years I kidded myself, being the arrogant tool she hated, annoying her daily, bullying people because I'm good on a broomstick – I became myself. The real James Potter. And thank Merlin she noticed it.

Sirius calmed down as well; no longer do we have to worry about illegitimate children appearing on his doorstep in seventeen years time. Remus says me calming down calmed him down too and he's definitely relieved by it, Peter just followed the group, as always.

But Lily. Sweet, beautiful Lily noticed the difference. Given we were stuck in the same Heads Common Room for a long time and I didn't ask her out for five hundred and eighty five days two hours and ten minutes – not that I was keeping count. But when I finally did, she said yes.

She said yes again a few years later, to a wedding this time. The way she looked at me that day, the way my Lily looked at me reminded me why I had been so fascinated with her at eleven, the way she could look at anyone and love them so much, and that look she gave me, all the love was directed to me.

Two became three not long after. And I found myself to be in a house with two pairs of emerald eyes that were always so filled of love. If my son is even a fraction like Lily when he grows up then he will have a perfect life.

I hope he has a good life. I hope he's happy. I hope he finds his Lily like I did, but hopefully has his Mother's heart and compassion so he doesn't annoy the life out of her for years – and my talent on a broomstick.

Because I won't be around to see any of it.

I know this as I look at the snake like face of the man I so hate, who's so evil he disgraces the name of being a Wizard, the man who has been after my family for a year, the man who has killed so many of my friends, my parents, my teachers… He's smiling, the cruel smile that I know means I'm going to die. I don't have my wand, I was foolish, I trusted the wrong man, I bloody well hope Sirius gets him for me. Peter didn't follow us for once, and it's led to my death.

I'm not scared of death. I've been expecting it. Despite our talks, I've always partly known I wouldn't survive this War.

I hope Lily gets out. I hope Harry lives. I hope they both have a good and amazing life. I hope Sirius can be Harry's Father figure. I hope my family can be happy. I hope they don't forget me.

I look into the cold and terrifying eyes of Voldemort, they're nothing like Lily's, the ones that show so much love and kindness, his are empty of any emotion like that, filled with nothing but a murderous glare. I sigh and shut my eyes – and my Lily's and my beautiful Harry's eyes, the brightest of emerald, so kind and loving flash before my mind-

It's ironic how it all ends with a flash of green, when it started with the same thing.

* * *

_Authors Note : Four eyes here with a quick oneshot, my others will be uploaded one day... new account and fizzle like that so just bear with me people! Me do what you want eventually, me good little James - okay just read that back, sounds so disturbing! Enjoy!_


End file.
